Hear Our Noise
by soDisenchanted
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world, a group of friends struggle to stay alive as they are hunted by the BL/ind group in the zones near Battery City. PP!/OC.


**Hear Our Noise.**

_"Look alive, sunshine. . ."_

Cherry red boots adorned with silver stars kicked up the dusty sand of the abandoned desert of Zone 4. The sun's scorching rays beat down on a youth. A tan hand swept across a sweaty forehead as the other hand pulled a red bandana up over a face, covering a mouth and nose from the dust.

Roaming the deserted deserts of California in 2019 - a great way to spend life. Anybody here was nourished from dog food and dirty water.

_Dehydration. Starvation. __  
__ Radiation._

It was dangerous living as a Killjoy. A lonely world, it was. Life is spent roaming the zones, shooting up Dracs with shiny ray guns. It was fun. It was a rebellion! Except it all came with a cost.

In deep thought, a heroine halted in her spot. Her head tilted, flinging bright red hair to one side of her shoulders. The blue tips of her hair looked discolored from the dirt that was sprinkled over her body. Pale silver eyes squinted across the scenery. Lifting up her hands, the girl crossed her arms over her chest. It was so lonely. . .

It took her a second to realize what she was doing. Immediately her hands flew back down, gripping the red laser-blaster at her side. The gun was attached to her hip by a shiny, studded silver belt hanging loosely from her black leather shorts. Underneath her tights was a set of ripped, black stockings.

How foolish could she get? All alone, roaming Zone 4, and letting her guard down? Dracoids could be anywhere! Shaking her head around, a small, forced chuckle escaped her covered lips. A smirk appeared on her features under the red bandana.

Grabbing the dark blue jean jacket around her body, the girl adjusted it tighter around herself. She began moving again, going forward into nowhere. It was as if the desert went on forever! The female had been making her way towards Battery City, looking to dust some Dracs. What else could a Killjoy do?

Just as she felt like she was going to die from thirst, as walking for miles in a hot, water forsaken desert causes dehydration fairly quickly, the girl heard tires squealing behind her. Whipping her head around, she squinted. A red Trans Am was visible from where she stood.

Pulling out her ray gun, she waved it out in front of her as the car moved closer. They sped past her, and her heart dropped, like all hope was gone. But as she closed her eyes in defeat, she heard yelling from the car and the sound of wheels spinning. She opened her silvery eyes and pulled her bandana down to rest around her neck.

Also adorning her neck was a pendant with her Killjoy symbol. It was basically just a painted bottle cap on a chain with a design to represent her. It was currently under the neckline of her yellow checkered t shirt, which matched the color of the harsh sun.

A sigh of relief escaped her chapped lips, which she licked furiously at, as the car spun around and made its way back towards her. She watched as four men exited the vehicle, along with a little girl that looked to be about six or seven years old.

Her pale eyes examined the males with caution. Obviously fellow Killjoys. Bandanas, aviators, leather and jean jackets, and masks. A sly smile came across her features as she gazed at them. Finally, one spoke.

"And you are?" A red headed man questioned her aloud.

Running her fingers through her bright, two-toned hair, she spoke. "Homicide Hazard," she stated, dropping her hand and holding it out to him cautiously. Her eyes squinted as she took in her first impression of the men.

The red head smirked. "Party Poison, at your service!" His hand shot out and grabbed her own, shaking it roughly, but with soft and caring hands.

"What are you doing out here in Zone 4 by yourself?" Another member questioned. His helmet was over his face, but she could see the blonde hair sticking out from under it. 'Goodluck' was the phrase written on his helmet, and it made her grin.

"Lookin' for some Dracs to dust, what else?" She replied, adding a question at the end.

The stranger nodded, pulling his helmet off. "Kobra Kid here," he spoke to her in a small voice. It made her feel reassured - they weren't very cocky.

Her pale gaze then drifted to the other two. Natural brown eyebrows raised on her forehead as she gazed at them. It was like she was questioning them with her features.

One in a mask lifted it up over his face. The man smirked. "Fun Ghoul," he offered, his words oozing with confidence.

The next one to speak up was the Killjoy in a helmet that looked very outer-spacy. She giggled, thinking to herself, 'How shiny!'

"Jet Star, my lady," he spoke in a light, chilling voice.

"And this cutie?" Homicide Hazard asked, leaning down to be eye level with the young girl, although she did mind her distance. A friendly smile over took her features as she gazed at the child.

"Grace," the little girl spoke in a small, soft voice. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and an excited tone took over her vocals. "Can we be best girl-buddies?!"

The red haired girl laughed, nodding her head. "Sure thing, Grace," she replied, her eyes twinkling with delight at the young girls innocence.

Homicide Hazard let her eyes drift back over to the man with blood red hair, who looked like the leader. A yellow mask laid over his eyes, but she could see they were hazel. Sighing, she stood up.

"Sorry to bother you guys, you can go on if you'd like. It's just nice knowing other Killjoys are around, ya know?" A sad smile came over her features as she admitted what was on her mind.

Party Poison squinted his eyes at her, tilting his head as a confused look settled onto his face. "Now, do we look like the kind of guys that would leave a fellow Killjoy behind?"

Everybody grinned.  
_ The start of a new partnership_.

_**_**_

_**A/N ;**_ Okay guys, my first shot at any type of fan fiction. Mind you, I chose a hard topic to work with. Please give me positive OR negative feedback { I love both }. Thank you for reading - aaaand stay tuned in? Might shoot out some more chapters if you guys are interested. I have a plot developed ; just need readers. ;]

_**~ Jenna { 3 xoxo } ~**_


End file.
